Nem tudo é o que parece
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Saga se dirigia até o Décimo Terceiro Templo quando ouve uma conversa um tanto suspeita no Templo de Câncer


Após ser trazido de volta à vida, Saga havia sido encarregado de auxiliar Shion, o Grande Mestre, acerca de assuntos burocráticos do Santuário. E, como todo dia fazia, ele estava subindo as extensas escadarias de mármore entre os Templos Zodiacais quando chegou na Casa de Câncer. Agora, como estavam em tempos de paz, não era mais necessário que pedissem permissão aos seus guardiões para que pudessem atravessar. Sendo assim, Saga iria seguir seu caminho, até que estancou seus passos ao começar a ouvir alguns sussurros vindo da área privativa do quarto templo.

Curioso com o que o amigo canceriano poderia estar aprontando, Saga lentamente se encaminhou para mais próximo de onde vinha o som das vozes. Porém, como não queria ser percebido, manteve-se um pouco distante. Apenas queria ouvir o que estava acontecendo. Mas o que o geminiano não sabia, era que, talvez, se arrependesse da atitude que acabou de tomar.

– Isso, Mask, bate assim! – Saga conseguiu reconhecer a voz de Afrodite, mesmo que esta tenha saído num tom um tanto baixa.

– Hummmm… assim?

– Isso! Agora bate mais forte! – Saga conseguiu perceber que a voz do pisciano saiu sôfrega. – Hummmm… assim. Você está pegando o jeito, Mask!

– Não sei porque relutei tanto em aceitar fazer isso se era algo que eu queria fazer há muito tempo.

– É, você foi um tolo mesmo. Mas, o que importa é que agora estamos fazendo aquilo que queríamos. E, você, está gostando?

– Sim, muito! – o canceriano respondeu enquanto soltava uns grunhidos.

– Tá, agora é minha vez, deixa eu bater um pouco!

– Nossa, Dite, como tua mão é quente.

Ao ouvir a última frase do canceriano, o geminiano arregalou os olhos e levou a mão à frente da boca, como se assim pudesse reprimir o grito que se formou em sua garganta. O coitado já estava imaginando mil coisas e nenhuma delas, era agradável.

– "Então era verdade." – pensou enquanto lembrava que já havia ouvido pelos corredores do Décimo Terceiro Templo algumas servas cochichando sobre Afrodite e Máscara da Morte serem um casal, mas não deu muita importância porque pensou se tratar apenas de falácias impróprias de mexeriqueiras, pois também falavam dele e de Aiolos e isso sempre fazia ele balançar a cabeça e rir. Porém agora, ouvindo tudo aquilo, não restava mais dúvida.

Não que se importasse com isso. Afinal, todos ali eram adultos e faziam o que queriam, mas achou que os dois companheiros estavam maculando o solo sagrado de Athena na Terra, porque qualquer um poderia passar ali e ouvir aquilo. E o que iriam pensar? Que o Santuário havia se transformado em Templo de Dionísio ou de Hedonê? Pensando nisso, se preparava para invadir a área privativa de Câncer e acabar com aquela pouca vergonha, quando novamente estancou seus passos.

– AHHHHHHH DITE, AGORA DEIXA EU COLOCAR A LINGUIÇA! – o canceriano gritou completamente ensandecido.

– Tá, coloca aqui, bem devagarinho. – agora foi a vez de Afrodite falar sôfrego. – Nossa! Como ela é grossa! Mas é assim que gosto.

– Hummmm… que delícia!

A essa altura do campeonato, o coitado do Saga já estava com os olhos quase saltando das orbes e imaginando milhões de coisas. Então, disposto a acabar com aquela sem-vergonhice, rumou com passos duros até a cozinha onde se encontravam os outros Cavaleiros.

– MAS QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA!? – gritou com sua voz grave e marcante.

– Ma Che Saga, como você entra dentro da minha casa assim sem pedir permissão?

– Eu não tive outra alternativa, estava passando e ouvi vocês nessa pouca vergonha aí.

– Mas do que você está falando? – Afrodite soltou a massa do pão que estava sovando e se colocou à frente do geminiano. – Não entendi!

Foi então que Saga notou o que estava acontecendo ali e não era nada do que estava pensando. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte estavam sovando um pão e, pelo visto, iria ser recheado com linguiça. Então, começou a rir descontroladamente deixando os companheiros mais confusos ainda. Quando conseguiu se acalmar, apenas disse que tinha entendido tudo errado e, antes que os amigos lhe enchessem de perguntas, saiu correndo rumo ao Décimo Terceiro Templo.

x.x.x.x.x

No fim do dia, depois de cumprir com seus afazeres, Saga retornava para casa quando foi parado por Máscara da Morte em Câncer.

– Ei, Saga, quer provar o pão que fizemos mais cedo?

Então, naquele momento, tudo o que presenciou mais cedo veio à sua mente e, mesmo querendo provar aquele pão que parecia delicioso, o diálogo trocado entre Afrodite e o canceriano fizeram-no recusar, seguindo rumo a sua casa.

– Mas, o que será que esse peste pensou que eu e o Dite estávamos fazendo? – murmurou o canceriano enquanto coçava o queixo.

x.x.x.x.x

Aposto que pensaram bobagem, ne?


End file.
